


Wondering

by orphan_account



Series: 30 day Writing Challenge [15]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: 30 day writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 15 of 30<br/>Prompt: Wondering<br/>Character: Clarice Starling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wondering

When Clarice was a little girl, she wondered about the stars, about death and all the other wondrous things in the world.  
Then she grew up.  
Death became normal, an everyday thing, the stars were just gas in the sky, lit by things she didn't understand.  
Wonder turned to dust and scattered across a field of lambs.  
When she met Hannibal Lecter, the wonder began to piece back together, curiousness became average and then he disappeared.  
At some points she wondered but the wonder was lost in work, tests and school.  
Then he came back, a ghost unknown to really exist until he solidified into himself.

The wonder was back, but now, she would never let it go.


End file.
